<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bite by SidewaysClarinet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973960">bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidewaysClarinet/pseuds/SidewaysClarinet'>SidewaysClarinet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vignettes and snapshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doing my job to add more Shiro/Yuri huff huff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidewaysClarinet/pseuds/SidewaysClarinet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘patching up the other’s wounds’</p><p>Yuri gets her fingers bitten, and Shiro thinks she’s being a baby about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuri Egin/Fujimoto Shirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vignettes and snapshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MORE SHURI CONTENT!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>If someone had asked Shiro how he thought he’d be spending his friday night, he’d have liked to say that he was at a bar, or out on a date, or even soloing it on a mission. But, sadly, the answer he would’ve had to provide would be this: he was busy patching up his girlfriend’s fingers after a baby goblin had bitten them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oww, Shiro!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hold still already! Jesus!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was practically straddling Yuri’s arm, pinning her elbow to the ground with his ass while she slapped at his back behind him. She was complaining up a storm, even as the goblin in question was watching, guilty and chastised, beside her. She was being a big baby, of course, but to be fair to her, the fang marks were deep. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Look, I gotta disinfect it!” He snapped back at her, a cotton swab of alcohol in one hand with her wrist in the other. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Could you go any faster?” She whined. “That hurts!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well, it’s either this or you lose your fingers altogether!” That startled her into silence, and he was finally able to wipe down at least two of the three injured fingers before she started squirming again. “Be still already!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you almost done?!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I will be when you stop wiggling!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yuri let out a groan, and Shiro rolled his eyes as he finally disinfected the third one. Then, it was an antibiotic cream, and a few bandages, and he finally let her hand go. As soon as he lifted himself off of her arm, she yanked it back and scrambled away from him. He looked at her, unimpressed, as she held her hand close to her chest and poured. The little goblin on the floor hopped up onto her thigh, and its little guilty expression only added to the whole pathetic picture. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You gave birth without an epidural,” He said, dryly. “But a goblin bite is your big downfall?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay, but this one stings!” She protested, and her pout only intensified. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him at the absurdity of it all. Yuri had to be the weirdest person he had ever met. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Will you kiss it better?” She asked, and as he looked up, her pouting expression had turned mischievous. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rolled his eyes, but scooted forward on his knees to be closer to her. Yuri offered her hand out, and he took it with dramatic delicateness before pressing a gentle kiss to each three of her fingers. She giggled, and when he looked up, her eyes were so filled with affection and love that for a second, his heart skipped a beat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>(Part of him still thought he didn’t deserve this. Yuri, her love, her attention. To him, it seemed doomed to end some day, when she realized he wasn’t all she thought he was.)</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>(But a selfish part of him wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.)</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>(And so he did.)</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“All better?” He asked, and if his voice was a bit hoarse from emotion, she pretended not to notice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She only smiled, and leaned forward to kiss him. “Perfect.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also taking requests on pairings and prompts! Comments and criticisms are very much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>